Optical remote sensing systems and devices are used in numerous military and commercial applications. Various optical systems demand multi-directional radiation collection over a large field of view for effective operation. For instance, many optical systems, such as those employed in collision avoidance systems for unmanned vehicles, include numerous photo-detectors and associated optics arranged to collectively receive radiation over the desired angular range. However, these systems traditionally require complex optics to provide a line-of-sight between the collection apertures and the numerous photo-detectors. The complex optics can increase the size, weight, power, and cost of the system, and make most multi-directional collection systems impractical for small platforms.